


Pick a country, any country

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-series, Peter gets a call from Neal.   Prepared for the whitecollar100 'Country' prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick a country, any country

Peter was finishing up a few last things at the office when his cellphone rang. It was a blocked number. "Burke."

"Hey, Peter."

"Neal." The thief had called him several times already, he'd recognize the voice anywhere.

"Which country would you most like to visit?"

"I'd prefer staying right here, in the good ol' US of A." Shifting the phone from one ear to another, Peter reached for a notepad and pen.

"Come on, Peter. If you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

"I'm not playing this game with you, Neal."

"You wouldn't want to know where I'd like to go?" Neal threw out the challenge.

Of course he would. Peter took a deep breath. "OK. Where would you like to go?"

Neal laughed. "But it's your turn."

Peter sighed. "Fine."

Was Neal asking him where to go next? Peter tried thinking of a country in which it would be easy to catch the conman. "France."

"Why France?"

"I don't have to give a reason. It's your turn."

"OK." Neal thought it over for a minute. "Italy, I guess. They have amazing Renaissance pieces I'd like to.. see."

"Right." Peter made a note, thinking he'd have to contact the Italian police.

But Caffrey wasn't finished. "Or maybe China. Do you know how much a Ming Dynasty vase goes for nowadays?"

Peter really wished he wouldn't have to know. "You're not seriously thinking of-"

"Or maybe Dubai. They have real princes, and thoroughbreds."

Peter cleared his throat. This was turning into a shopping list. "Anywhere else?"

"It's no fun giving it all away. So, you'd really want to go to France?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'd really prefer to stay home. You should try it, it will help you stay out of trouble."

Neal laughed. "Goodnight, Peter." And hung up.


End file.
